1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of paper folding devices and more particularly to a new and useful paper-airplane-making device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art known to applicants is of-record in separate communications to the United States Patent and Trademark Office. The present invention exemplifies improvements over this prior art.